Fix It, Ralph
by wolfie1408
Summary: Ralph is a high school bully towards Felix but he changes in college. Yes, there will be yaoi! :) Sorry for rare updates, I have no internet at home.
1. Chapter 1

Felix grinned and waved at his friends as he walked down the hall of his high school, whistling a song he'd heard on the radio earlier that day softly. Distracted by a friend calling his name, Felix didn't see a foot sticking out in his path, tripping him. He heard snickering and looked up to see Ralph, the school bully, staring down at him.

"Learn how to walk, dork," Ralph said.

Felix sighed and picked up his textbook and notebook that had fallen from his arms as he fell and straightened his shirt.

"Hi, Ralph..." he mumbled as he walked away, trying to ignore the anger he felt towards the teen.

He went into his history class and sat in his seat, knowing that any minute Ralph would come in and sit behind him and start messing with him again.

"Hey, Fix It!" said a blonde girl with blue eyes and glasses, sitting beside her friend.

"Hi, Molly," Felix said, relaxing a little.

He was known to his friends as Fix It because he was very handy and loved to build things and fix broken things. Molly was his best friend at school and she helped defend Felix when Ralph tried to mess with him during class.

"Did you finish the homework?" Molly asked, "I missed three questions..."

"I only missed one," Felix answered, taking his out so he could turn it in, "Hopefully Ms. Calhoun will be nice about it for once..."

Their teacher wasn't known for being too happy when her students didn't finish their work.

"At least it was only one," Molly said as Ralph came lumbering into the room and took his seat behind Felix.

Felix sighed, mentally preparing himself for the torture.

"Alright, turn in your homework and open your books to chapter nine," Ms. Calhoun said, walking into the room after Ralph.

The class obeyed, turning in their work and opening their books on cue. Felix bent over to grab his book from his bag and was stopped when Ralph grabbed his wrist.

"Not so fast. I forgot my book. Hand over yours, geek," Ralph said.

Felix sighed and handed his book to Ralph, "Here..."

"Felix, don't give him your book," Molly said, "If you do, then you won't have a book and get in trouble."

Felix hesitated but before he could take his book back, Ralph yanked it from his hand and put it on his own desk. Felix sighed, not looking forward to the rest of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Felix was heading downstairs to the cafeteria, when Ralph came running up behind him and shoved him out of his way, making Felix fall down the rest of the stairs. Felix let out a cry of pain mixed with fear as he fell, finally landing hard on his right arm.

"Owwwww!" he yowled, clutching his arm.

"Felix! Are you okay?!" Molly yelled, running down the stairs after him as Ralph ran into the cafeteria, laughing hard.

"I think my arm is broken!" Felix said.

"H-Hang on, I'll find a teacher," Molly told him, running down the hall.

Felix kept holding his arm, afraid to look at it, trying not to cry. He didn't understand what Ralph had against him and wished that he would leave him alone already. Molly came back a minute later with Ms. Calhoun who was already calling for an ambulance to be safe.

"Who shoved you?" Ms. Calhoun asked Felix, kneeling beside him.

"It was Ralph! He's always messing with me and hurting me!" Felix said, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I'll talk to the principal about him. If your arm is broken, which it looks like it is, Ralph can be expelled," Ms. Calhoun said.

Felix nodded, semi happy, but only because he knew Ralph might finally be getting in trouble like he deserved. Never in the past had the bully been caught. Two paramedics came hurrying over just then and began to check Felix's arm, Molly watching nearby.

"Okay, we're going to take you to the hospital, you'll need x-rays and from the looks of it a cast," one paramedic said.

"Have his parents been alerted?" the other paramedic asked Ms. Calhoun.

"Yes, they have. They said they'll be waiting at the hospital," Ms. Calhoun said.

The first paramedic helped Felix stand and led him outside with the second paramedic following. Molly watched them go and couldn't help but feel her hate of Ralph grow as she did.

The next morning was Saturday and Molly sent Felix a text as soon as she got out of bed, asking how he was doing. A few minutes later her phone buzzed and she saw his reply.

'It's broken. It's in a really cool cast though! Want to come over and be the first to sign it!?'

'Sure! I'll be there in a few minutes :)'

'I'll be waiting. Just come on in when you get here, the front door is unlocked. But my parents aren't home, hope you don't mind :)'

Molly smiled and got dressed, excited to see her friend. She really hoped he was doing okay and that his arm would heal soon since he was right handed and loved to build things just for fun. When she got to his house, she went right inside and to his bedroom.

"Knock, knock!" she called, coming in.

Felix was sitting up in his bed with his T.V. on, his arm in a cast, and a bowl of cereal on his lap.

"Hey, Molly," Felix said, digging through his nightstand for a marker, "Here. You can sign it!"

Molly took the marker and signed 'Get well soon, Fix It! I have a broken window at home I need fixed! Just messing with you! Love, Molly'. Felix smiled widely and laughed.

"So what are we watching?" Molly asked, sitting on the edge of Felix's bed.

"Megamind," Felix answered.

"I love that movie!" Molly said, smiling, "So, Ralph is expelled. I had to go talk to the principal yesterday when you left. I let him know what happened and they checked the security videos. He was caught red handed. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Finally," Felix sighed happily, relaxing in his bed, "Maybe now high school will go the way I want it to!"


	3. Chapter 3

"College! Oh yeah!" Molly said, high-fiving Felix.

Felix smiled and grabbed his textbooks from the checkout counter at the college bookstore, "I can't wait to get to our first ceramics class together! And stress management! I'm so glad we have some classes together!"

Molly smiled widely. She was going to college to become a veterinary technician and Felix was going to become a construction worker and become a landlord. They were both required o take stress management classes and electives so they signed up together for those classes.

"Hey, wait... Is that... Ralph!?" Molly said, looking past Felix.

Felix turned quickly to indeed see his old high school enemy looking at some notebooks. He looked taller and stronger, but he also had a new look on his face. One they weren't used to seeing on him. He looked almost... kind and sorry.

"What should we do...?" Felix asked, looking up at Molly.

He was about a foot shorter than her, and about two feet shorter than Ralph. In school, he was always the shortest student which was another reason why he was picked on a lot.

"Let's just pretend we don't see him and go from there," Molly suggested, grabbing her books as well and heading towards another section, "I just want to see if they have any cool jackets or something before we go."

Felix nodded and followed her to the clothes, books in hand. He looked at a t-shirt while he waited for her, considering buying it, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Felix?" said an all-too familiar voice.

Felix whipped around and instantly shrunk back, seeing Ralph looking down at him, "R-Ralph! Uh... Wow... Y-You're going here too, huh?"

Ralph nodded, "Yeah! Hey, um, I wanted to apologize for my behavior in high school. I really am sorry about how I acted towards you. You did nothing to deserve that treatment..."

"You're apologizing...?" Felix asked slowly, not sure if he believed the taller man.

Ralph nodded, "I took some stress management classes and started seeing an anger management counselor... They helped me calm down and they said another thing I should to help is apologize to the people I messed with when I was younger."

"Really?" Felix asked in disbelief.

Ralph nodded again, "Really. So... Um, can we try to get past my past behavior and maybe try to be friends?"

"Well... I guess we can at least _try_," Felix shrugged.

"Good! Well, see you later, shortie! Er, sorry, I'll see you later, Felix," Ralph said, "Oh, here."

He handed Felix a piece of paper.

"It's my phone number. If anyone tries to mess with you, let me know, okay?" Ralph said.

Felix nodded, "Okay, thanks. Bye Ralph."

Ralph walked out of the store and Molly smiled a little.

"Look at that! He's changed! And you so like him!" Molly teased, smiling.

"I do not!" Felix protested.

"I saw you blushing! Or as you say, 'the honey glow in your cheeks', Felix," laughed Molly.

"S-Shut up!" Felix said, blushing.

Molly smirked and grabbed a jacket, heading for the checkout counter. She bought the jacket and picked up the bag.

"Don't try to deny it, you like him now," Molly said.

Felix blushed hard and went to the parking garage and got in his car. Molly got in the passengers seat and stretched as Felix drove to the small apartment they were renting.

"You like him~" sang Molly the entire way there.

"Shut up..." muttered Felix, embarrassed.

Molly smiled and carried her books inside the apartment, "You should try to get him to realize you like him. If he couldn't figure that out already. You went all goo-goo eyes on him after he told you about how he's changed."

Felix knew he was beginning to blush again and tried to hide his face as he set his books on the kitchen table. Molly smiled and went into her bedroom. Felix took out the piece of paper and looked at it, wanting to text Ralph just to see how he was doing. After hesitating a minute, Felix finally sent Ralph a text. A minute later, Ralph texted him back.

'Hey, Felix! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I just wanted to see how you're doing.'

'Oh, well, I'm good. Hey, do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow morning?'

'Sure, I'd love it!'

Felix smiled to himself as he put his phone back into his pocket. He was going out with Ralph for coffee. Could this be his chance to start his first relationship or was he reading too much into Ralph's signals...?


	4. Chapter 4

"Felix, over here!" Ralph called, waving.

Felix looked over and smiled, heading over to his former enemy, "Hi, Ralph!"

Ralph smiled, "Would you like anything to drink? My treat!"

"I'll have a decaf coffee, please," Felix said.

Ralph nodded and went to the counter, ordering two decaf coffees. He brought them back and set them on the table, looking at Felix with a soft, loving look in his eyes.

"Um... So, Felix, I want to talk to you about something. Most of the time, when I bullied you, it was for a different reason than why I bullied others. I bullied others because I felt like a freak and I was way too giant... When it came to you, I did it because, immaturely, I didn't know how to tell you... That... Well... You see..." Ralph said.

"What is it, Ralph?" Felix asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well... I'm sorry, this is hard to say..." Ralph said.

"Take all the time you need, I don't have to be anywhere today," Felix said.

"...I did it because I loved you..." Ralph finally whispered, so quiet Felix almost couldn't hear him.

"What...?" questioned Felix, unsure if he heard him correctly.

"I did it because I loved you," Ralph said, louder this time.

Felix saw the embarrassment and fear of rejection on Ralph's face and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Ralph. I mean it, I do."

"Are you serious...?" asked Ralph.

Felix nodded shyly. Ralph smiled widely and hugged Felix this time.

"Do you know how good it feels to get that off my chest?" asked Ralph, "It took me four years to get that out..."

"Well, I'm glad you got that out," Felix smiled, sipping his coffee, "Hey, do you want to go to the courtyard and walk around a little?"

The coffees hop they were at was on the college property and was only a block away from a giant courtyard. Ralph nodded happily and stood, as did Felix. They walked outside together with their coffees and headed towards the courtyard, Ralph slowly and shyly slipping his hand into Felix's. Felix knew he was blushing and looked away quickly.

"If you're not comfortable with holding hands yet, I can let go of your hand..." Ralph said.

"No, no, it's fine, I'm just really shy. You put the honey glow in my cheeks something awful," Felix said, looking up at him.

Ralph smiled widely, "I love how you say cute things like that. Not many guys I know call blushing 'the honey glow' or are so shy, but I love it."

They sat on a bench, Ralph putting his arm around the smaller man. Felix allowed himself to nuzzle Ralph, smiling and relaxing.

"I feel so bad for being the cause of you breaking your arm in school. I don't know why I shoved you. I was too wimpy to even say how I felt..." Ralph whispered.

"I forgive you, Ralph," Felix whispered back.

He rested his head on Ralph's chest, smiling and looking around the courtyard. It was still early enough that not many people were out but there were some other students studying last minute for their classes.

"Ralph, I'm glad you changed. Even when you were horrible to me, I did have a sense deep, deep down that I, for some unfathomable reason, cared about you. Maybe I thought you were hurt in the past so you were acting out. Maybe I thought you were being abused at home and I wanted to help you... I don't know," Felix said.

Ralph looked down at Felix and sighed softly, "You were kind of right. When I was younger I was bullied so it kind of motivated me to bully as well..."

Felix felt bad for Ralph and hugged him gently, "I'm sorry, Ralph. I wish I had known sooner. If I had, I would have tried to help you out."

Ralph smiled softly and whispered, "You're helping me now."

With that he kissed Felix's forehead lovingly. Felix blushed once more and looked up at the taller man shyly.

"I love you, Felix," Ralph said softly.

"I love you too, Ralph," Felix replied, smiling back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Ralph and I are going to go ice-skating, do you want to come?" Felix asked Molly as he pulled on a pair of warm gloves.

He'd been dating Ralph for a few months and Christmas was only two weeks away.

"What time?" Molly asked.

"Right now, actually. I meant to ask you earlier but it slipped my mind, sorry," Felix said.

"Nah, I'm going to meet up with Alex in a little while," Molly said.

Alex was Molly's boyfriend who she'd met in high school. He was a year younger than her but Felix could see they really loved each other and were meant to be together.

"Okay," smiled Felix, "Have fun! And be safe!"

Molly laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. You know we haven't gone all the way."

Felix shrugged, "Well, be safe if you do. I'll see you later."

He left, wrapping a scarf around his neck and heading for Ralph's dorm room. They were only going to be in their dorms for two more nights then Winter Break was starting. After a lot of begging, Felix had convinced Ralph to come with him to Molly's' parents' house for Christmas. His family and Molly's were going to be celebrating together and Felix had learned that Ralph had no family left to go home to.

Felix knocked on the door and waited anxiously, excited to go skating.

"Hi, Felix!" Ralph said, opening the door.

He hugged the smaller man and lifted him a few feet off the ground in the process. Felix blushed a little and hugged Ralph back.

"Hi, Ralph," he said, giggling softly as he nuzzled Ralph's neck.

"I've been so excited about tonight! Can we get dinner too?" Ralph said, setting Felix back down on the ground.

"Why not?" smiled Felix, "Make sure you put on a coat, I don't want you sick right before Christmas."

Ralph grabbed his coat and followed Felix outside, soon taking his hand as they walked towards the park where the skating rink was. They both rented a pair and Felix put his on with ease and watched as Ralph struggled to figure out how to tie them.

"Here, lemmie help you out," Felix said, kneeling to tie them.

He'd learned how to ice skate as a child and knew what to do.

"Come on," he said, heading to the rink entrance.

He stepped onto the ice and began to skate in small circles, looking at Ralph, waiting for him to join. Shakily, Ralph stepped onto the ice and in an instant was on his butt. Felix skated to him and helped him stand once more, almost falling himself due to their height difference.

"I almost forgot you don't know how to skate... It's just like walking, except you take longer strides. Watch me," Felix said, skating slowly so Ralph could see, "Try it out."

Ralph managed to get about a foot and fell once more. This time Felix showed him how to stand on his own, not wanting to risk falling himself.

"Just keep trying. Do you want to hold my hand? It might help you," Felix offered.

Ralph nodded, "It might help me..."

He took Felix's hand and Felix skated slowly, instructing the taller man as they went.

"You're starting to get it!" Felix said encouragingly.

Ralph smiled widely, proud of himself. They kept skating, Ralph's confidence slowly growing as the time passed. Felix glanced up at Ralph with a smiled on his lips, not noticing it was time to turn a corner, and crashed into the wall. Ralph fall in the process and Felix lost his balance, landing on top of his boyfriend. They stared at each other a second before bursting into laughter.

"I'll get up first," Felix said, starting to stand.

Ralph grabbed Felix's scarf gently and pulled him down for a soft kiss before he could fully stand, however. Felix felt 'the honey glow' starting and kissed back, just as softly.

"Want to get hot chocolate, take a break, then continue skating?" Ralph asked when they parted.

Felix nodded, smiling widely, "That sounds like a good idea!"

Ralph stood shakily and skated to the exit with Felix behind him. They changed into their boots and went to a hot chocolate stand nearby. Felix ordered a regular hot chocolate while Ralph ordered a special candy cane hot chocolate. They found a bench close by and wiped the snow off it before sitting side by side, Ralph wrapping a loving arm around Felix. He knew he was in love.


	6. Chapter 6

At dinner, Ralph remembered to be a gentleman and pulled out a chair for Felix before sitting down as well. Felix blushed a little and smiled shyly at his boyfriend.

Ralph smiled back and picked up a menu, "What do you want to eat?"

Felix shrugged, looking at his menu, "Probably spaghetti... What about you?"

"I'm thinking a hamburger," he answered, looking at his menu as well.

Felix nodded, "I've never had a hamburger, you know."

"Have you been living under a rock!?" Ralph exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

Felix shrugged nervously. He'd really never had a desire to even taste hamburgers in the past and had a feeling Ralph was going to make him at least try one. When the waiter came over, Ralph ordered first, making sure he got a big hamburger so Felix could have a bite or two and getting a Pepsi. Felix ordered a plate of spaghetti and a root beer to drink.

"Your food will be out shortly, gentlemen," said the waiter, leaving.

"So, I had a really good time earlier. We need to go skating more often," Felix said, smiling softly.

Ralph smiled back, just as softly, and considered for a moment kissing the shorter teen. He decided against it, not wanting anyone in the restaurant to judge them, and took a sip of his pop the waiter brought over.

"I had an amazing time, Fix-It. I always do around you. How can I not?" Ralph said.

Felix blushed lightly and Ralph smiled widely. He loved seeing 'the honey glow' in his boyfriends cheeks. To Ralph, it was the cutest thing ever.

"...Felix, I love you," Ralph said after a minute, "I really do."

"I love you too, Ralph," Felix said, the blush darkening as he looked shyly into the taller mans eyes.

Ralph decided quickly that he didn't care what the others around them thought and leaned forward, about to kiss Felix, when the waiter brought them their food.

"Here you go, gentlemen. Is there anything else I can get you?" said the waiter.

"No, we're okay, thank you," Felix said, glancing at Ralph and wondering if he'd been about to kiss him.

It sure had looked that way.

They ate in almost complete silence until Ralph remembered he'd wanted Felix to try hamburgers for the first time.

"Here, take a bite," he said quickly, holding out towards Felix.

"Are you sure...?" Felix asked.

Ralph nodded, "I love hamburgers! Everyone does! You have to give it a shot at least!"

Felix took it from him and uncertainly took a small bite. He grinned when he tasted it, soon taking another bite. Then another. And another. Before Ralph knew it, the hamburger was gone and Felix was looking quite happy.

"That was good!" he said, "Oh wait, that was your dinner. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," smiled Ralph, "Mind if I take your spaghetti then?"

"Go ahead."

Ralph took the plate from Felix and ate the meal, enjoying it, but still preferring his hamburger that Felix had eaten. When he finished, Felix took his larger hand into his own, smiling lovingly at him as he did.

"I'm having a really good time, Ralph," he said shyly.

"Me too, Felix," Ralph replied.

He leaned over the table, almost knocking down his glass in the process, and softly pressed his lips to Felix's, deciding he didn't care what the others thought of them and that he loved Felix with all his heart. Felix blushed hard when he felt the taller teen kissing him but kissed back softly, shyly, while trying to show how much he loved him as well.

"I love you, Felix," Ralph smiled, getting more comfortable saying those three words.

"I love you, too, Ralph," grinned Felix.

The waiter came over a short time later with their bill and Ralph grabbed it, refusing to let Felix pay.

"This was my treat," Ralph told Felix as he handed the waiter some money, "No arguing."

"But I should at least pay for something," protested Felix, "I ate too, not just you. Let me at least cover the drinks!"

"Felix, this was a date. I pay for dates, not you," Ralph replied as the waiter walked away.

They stood and got on their coats, heading for the door, hand in hand. Ralph didn't care anymore, and neither did Felix, what others thought about them. They were in love, and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
